


Moonblue

by KittehBoesternchen



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, anime deviation, may have plot, set after the anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen
Summary: Karma hasn't heard from Nagisa since their graduation, so naturally he is suspicious when his former classmate shows up at his apartment, late at night and looking like trouble.





	Moonblue

He hadn’t thought he’d ever see those glacier eyes again.

There had been something wrong, something off, like the staticky crackle of thunder in the air, from the moment Karma had stuck his key into the lock to his apartment – no, before even. The moment he set foot in the building, a tingle had brushed his skin, fine hair rising on his forearms and the back of his neck. At first, he had suspected the air conditioning in the building since the air was considerably cooler in here than it was outside in the midst of July, but no.

Air conditioning wasn’t the cause of the subtle red splatters smearing the doorknob, nor was it responsible for blotches of the same dark, tacky liquid leading from his door further into the apartment in uneven patches, gooey breadcrumbs staining his carpet. Karma’s steps were slow, methodical. Careful. He avoided stepping into the drying blood, eyes sharp in the relative darkness. The light from the hallway outside was on his back. He could hear snatches of conversation, a bare murmuring, the shortest bark of laughter; the sounds of  _ normal  _ people. Karma had never been normal, and no matter how hard he tried, he never would be.

Nagisa was huddled into the small space between Karma’s couch and the window front that led towards the small balcony, the long curtain caught between him and the glass pane, those cold eyes fixed on him, unblinking. There was a dark smear along one cheek and Karma’s fingers twitched, involuntary. Instinct kicked in a moment too late, sunset eyes sliding over the ajar balcony door, and then there was a sharp bit of heat grazing his cheek following a muted  _ pop _ . His knees hit the carpet, shoulders sagging; Nagisa stared, for a long, tense moment as their eyes met again, and then moved – from the shadows his pulled in legs made, he nudged a small caliber gun towards the redhead, the gunmetal glinting in the pale light coming in from the windows.

A breeze ruffled the curtains when Karma’s shot rang out in reply to the one that had made him bleed, blood soaking the collar of his shirt; it was startlingly loud in the quietness of the evening, the apartment too high up to catch much of the traffic noise below. A sharp gasp, a thud. The intruder’s body lay half in shadow, unmoving. There was a dark, terrible hole in the center of the man’s forehead, something Karma stared at for a moment – the thrill of killing was muted, surprisingly so, in the light of Nagisa in his living room. Karma glanced back at his former classmate.

„You could have called.“

Nagisa’s mouth curved into a smile that may have looked like it had when they last saw each other but  _ felt  _ very different. „I wasn’t aware you cared.“

 

Nagisa was still lean even at twenty-four, with a certain poise to his limbs that spoke of the control he had over his body after years of murdering people for money. Karma’s eyes clung to skin so pale it looked almost luminescent in the washed out moonlight, paperthin; he hadn’t turned on any lights yet and for the last twenty minutes the only sound in his apartment had been rushing water as Nagisa took a shower in his cramped bathroom. He saw dark blotches marring Nagisa’s ribs, the silvery sheen of old scars when he moved, all revealed with only the towel slung low around thin hips. Blue eyes seemed to glow as they fell on him, flicked to the body in the corner for a moment before returning to Karma’s impassive face. “No clean-up?”

“I don’t think that’s my job, Nagisa. And while you’re at it removing a dead body from my apartment you may get on your knees and scrub the blood from my carpet, too.”

Nagisa smiled at him mildly, quiet for a long moment as he stepped closer and sat down next to the redhead on the two-seat couch as if he hadn’t just made his former classmate kill a man with an unmarked gun. “You’re angry with me.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Where’s your smile?” Nagisa asked, almost flippantly as he twisted to pull his discarded pants closer to search his pockets. A pinpoint of golden light burst to life, then tapered to the reddish pinpoint glow of the cigarette caught between Nagisa’s lips. He took a deep drag, lashes fluttering shut, and Karma watched silently how velvet smoke curled its way upwards a moment later. Nagisa’s hair, dark blue with moisture was loose and combed back, the damp ends brushing his narrow shoulders and curling against his nape. “You always used to smile to hide your rage. Where is it?”

“Maybe I changed.”

“Boring.” Nagisa turned his head to stare at him. “And unlikely.” Everything about the shorter young man was a contradiction; the obvious harshness of the shadow on his soul that came with taking lives and the familiar mild-mannered attitude that did a poor job to hide it  to Karma’s eyes but probably worked wonders on his victims. His relaxed  body language when he sat next to him, as if they had just seen each other yesterday, and the way his slender fingers trembled, only visible by how the lit end of the fag shook where he held it. “Smile for me.”

“No.”

Nagisa scooted closer, slowly, until their thighs touched. “Come on.”

“I said no.” In a flash of anger, Karma snatched the cigarette from Nagisa’s grip and stood; brisk steps brought him onto the balcony, where the cigarette sailed over the railing and twirled as it fell. Karma stared after it until he couldn’t see the glowing dot anymore, his fingers curled tightly around the railing’s metal, so cool it felt damp. The heat of the day had almost completely dissipated, making way for an almost crisp night. Nagisa had followed so quietly Karma hadn’t heard one scuff against the carpet, not one footfall. Thin arms wrapped around the redhead’s waist now, loosely, one of Nagisa’s hands grasping the other wrist just below Karma’s navel; soft, gentle lips pressed against the curve of his neck, to the left of his spine. He drew a shuddering breath – but he didn’t pull away.

“Eight years, Nagisa.”

“I was busy,” came the quiet murmur, a caress against his skin more than sound. “I’m sorry. Were you worried?”

“I missed you.” That seemed a better answer than all the things Karma wanted to hurl at Nagisa for just disappearing after graduation without so much as a brief goodbye; that he had been worried sick for weeks, resentful for longer, until an apathy had finally settled in that had never fully left. He hadn’t been lying when he had told Nagisa he had changed, but what he hadn’t said and was careful not to imply was the fact that it had been Nagisa leaving that had changed him.

“I never wanted to upset you.” Nagisa didn’t offer an explanation, and Karma was glad for it. It would have sounded too much like a weak excuse, no matter what he said. “Let me make it up to you. For the time we spent apart, and for this evening.” Warm breath before the gentle rasp of teeth against sensitive skin and Karma pulled up one shoulder in a weak attempt to protect himself from the onslaught.

Nagisa had never been one to honor hints that he’d really rather ignore, though. 

He was on his knees in front of his old friend before Karma could stop him - skilled as he had once been, years of neglecting his training and focusing on a desk career had left him a lot slower than Nagisa remembered him being. Maybe he didn’t want to protest at all. His fingers curled into the pockets of Karma’s pants as Nagisa nuzzled against him, preventing the redhead from pulling away and offering something for Nagisa to ground himself. The sound of his zipper being pulled down was loud in the night, but soon forgotten the moment Nagisa’s lips touched his cock.

He was skilled in everything it seemed; his mouth was soft as it mapped the length of him, along the shaft until he hardened, and then turned demanding, sucking him in deep and down his tight throat without hesitation. Karma gasped, quietly, his fingers curling around the railing and holding on tight - his other hand found its way into Nagisa’s still damp hair, twisting his fingers in the silky strands. There was no space to thrust, not really, and Nagisa swallowed around him firmly, his eyes opening to look up, catching the light from the broken moon above them. Karma cursed, quietly, his own gaze sharpening as he looked down at his former classmate’s delicate features. Nagisa had always been beautiful, and the years had done little to sharpen his face into anything less than ethereal, even with his lips wrapped taut around Karma’s cock. There was little expression in Nagisa’s eyes right then but Karma couldn’t bring himself not care, not now, not when this felt so tantalizingly perfect. 

A hint of his old self stole into his expression, the wild, dangerous boy he’d been before the last years had moulded him into a responsible man working for the state. “Like that, do you?” he whispered, viciously, before forcing Nagisa’s head closer to him, his frustration poured out vengefully when he gave neither hint nor warning before he came down the other’s throat, keeping him close until he was done, and only then letting him up for air. Nagisa didn’t squirm, didn’t protest. In a way he must have known this was his punishment. 

The towel had slipped somewhen in between, Nagisa plucking it from the ground when he rose as if he had bent down to retrieve it instead of falling to his knees to suck Karma’s cock in a way to regain his good graces. He dabbed his mouth with it, then wrapped it around his hips again. A sudden breeze made him shiver. “Can I borrow a shirt?”

 

Karma’s tee hung almost to his knees. It would have been comical, had Karma not still been suspicious of this late night visit, and hadn’t there still been a corpse in his apartment. “Why are you here, Nagisa?”

“Will you believe me if I said I missed you?”

“No.”

“Still not smiling, I see…” Nagisa’s eyes wandered to the corner in which he knew the man had died, then he sighed, pulling his knees up against his chest. “Will you let me stay a few days?”

Even more suspicious - the money they had gotten had been enough to buy Nagisa his own place. He could have gone to visit his parents who still lived in the area, too. That could just mean one thing - Nagisa was in trouble, and he trusted no one but Karma to keep him safe.

“Why?” It didn’t hurt to ask, though.

Pale blue eyes came to rest on him, somberly. 

“I’m being hunted.”


End file.
